My Teddy Bear
by HatoruNe
Summary: A One Shot, Project Diva Pairing, Fluffy Lemon! Scissors doesn't appreciate Trickers manipulating ways, and ends up ignoring him. Tricker soon becomes heartbroken, and before Scissors could apologize, she notices something out of the ordinary... IDEA FOR A MULTI CHAPTER ADVENTURE STORY AT THE END! Please review your thoughts about it! Rin x Len / Tricker x Scissors


**Hallo, I have another lemon-y fluffy one shot for you guys. Tricker x Scissors is seriously one of my favorite Project Diva pairings, two of my favorite songs together.. /gross sobbing**

**Oh yeah! Before you continue, I have some news of an adventure fanfic I'm currently writing, and I need some feedback. That'll be at the end though~ **

**(That's the only reason why I'm posting this oneshot haha /slapped)**

**Anyway, enjoy this small short story!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vocaloid only the story whatever**

Scissors was constantly worried what Tricker could do to her, even though he promised he wouldn't do anything to "his teddy bear." She did not appreciate the nickname. They've been "friends" for awhile now, but she soon realized Tricker was a boy she did not want to be associated with. He became frightening in her eyes. She never knew if he was serious, cold, or joking since a smirk was plastered on his stupid face half of the time. Either way she ended up ignoring him to avoid hurting herself more than she already was.

Tricker was not pleased with her actions. He could have invaded her dreams to spend time with her, but he'd rather not have a pair of scissors jabbed in his skull. He was a bad guy, being the tricker he was, but he still had a heart regardless. And he still had his own dreams, suprisingly. Even though his own dreams were probably stolen too. But Tricker laughed it off.

The two lived in the Kagamine Project Diva Household, where their peers roamed with them. And even though they were a part of the darker, sadder songs, everyone got along with each other.

"Tricker!" A voice called in the hallways.

"Ah, Reciever. What is it?" Tricker blankly stated. Reciever was slightly thrown back.

"Oh, Tricker. Why aren't you your usual sly self?" Tricker only growled.

"Scissors started to ignore me now. No matter how much I annoy the crap out of her with compliments, she pretends I'm not there. And I even tried invading her dreams, and she still ignored me! Does she hate me? Because I don't understand what I did." Reciever felt a bit of pity for the dream eater, despite knowing his bad ways to woo a girl. Specifically a dense girl like Scissors.

"I... think she's just frightened of you." Trickers eyebrows furrowed. Reciever continued. "A girl is usually not woo'ed by a boy who tricks women and eats their hopes and dreams." Tricker huffed.

"Trust issues much..? It's not like we met yesterday.."

"Look, I know you love her, but give Scissors some time to open up to you." Reciever patted Tricker on the back, and wished him a good night's rest.

Tricker was left muttering to himself in the now silent halls, reaching his room. As he stood in front of his doorway, he couldn't help himself to stare at Scissors room, the one right next to his.

**- Flashback -**

_"Hey, who are you." The blond boy with peircing cold eyes asked the awkward weak girl. "Are you new to the Project Diva Household?" _

_"U-uhm, yes... I'm from the set Tokyo Teddy Bear." The grip on her teddy bear tightened. Her voice was shaky and silent, but it had power. She was unable to look up at the formally suited boy._

_"..hm." He looked at the girl in silence, observing her well. He could tell when looking into her mind... she barely had any dreams left. A few here and there, but they were mere scraps of memories that had no emotion connected. All that was in her heart was the teddy bear, and her only defense; a needle and thread, and a pair of metal scissors._

_"Scissors?" He said. The girl quickly looked up._

_"H-h-how did you know my name?!" The boy smirked._

_"I eat dreams for a hobby, and I so happened to look in your mind for a little." Scissors glared at him._

_"Like I have any dreams for you to eat.."_

_"I don't plan on eating your dreams. It would be smart to save you, because you're rather cute." She blushed, but soon hissed at him again._

_"You know my name, so what's yours?" He grinned._

_"You could try and guess milady, but I'm understanding you want to settle down soon. I'm Dream Eater Baku, the Monochrome Dream Eater. But call me Tricker." Scissors looked him down._

_"Tricker huh? Suits a boy like you." Tricker snickered._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She only rolled her eyes and entered her room. But before she closed the door behind her, she mentioned something in her soft voice._

_"L..lets chat later." _

_Tricker would had said something like "I guess I'm just that irresistible" but the door locked in front of him before he could._

_That girl was very interesting. And he was not going to let her out of his reach._

**- End Flashback -**

Tricker sighed and entered his room. He requested for his room to be more monochromatic, but they refused, saying he had his dimensions and that he could go there instead. He got angry at their attitude, but spared them for the time being.

Tricker slipped off his shoes and socks, setting the shoes in his closet and throwing the socks into the hamper. He couldn't help but just sit on the edge of his bed, and wander away into his mind. He was really mad at Scissors for ignoring him, but yet at the same time he couldn't, after remembering Reciever's words. And besides, what would he yell at her for? His selfish wishes? That would only make things worse.

Tricker sighed with disgust, believing this was one sided love. He got angry at himself, thinking he was pathetic falling in love with such a dense but beautiful girl. And what was worse was that Scissors knew his affection towards her.

His mind wandered to a more sensual thought, about Scissors naked body, her moaning voice, her flushed face. Tricker grabbed his head in fustration, thinking about such a thing. He knew Scissors isn't one to do that. But he couldn't help himself. His naughty dreams overcame him.

Tricker grunted and set his hat and cane down on the side table.

'What... will I do with this.. erection..?' He pitifully asked himself.

•

Scissors sat on her bed, letting her back rest on the wall, the wall that separated Trickers room from hers. She couldn't feel but lonely without Tricker in her life. Yes, she felt safe, but a part of her crumbling world was gone, as if it wasn't broken enough. Earlier she was with Transmitter, telling her about her current situation. Transmitter was able to give her good advice.

_"Yes, I understand that it's hard trusting a boy like him, but you've known him for a long time now. We all have. And I'm sure he would never hurt you, because y'know... he loves you. Quiiite a lot."_

Scissors huffed, stubborn to admit that her friend was right. She thought for awhile, and decided it was best to apologize to Tricker. It was cruel of her to ignore him like that. She heard him enter his room a few minutes ago, this was a perfect chance to talk to him. But something made Scissors hesitate.

"...m..." It was a small sound, almost like a voice, and she didn't know where it came from. Everyone was asleep besides her and possibly Tricker..

"...ah.. m.." The sound was a bit louder, however still very hard to hear. Scissors tried to follow the sound, and ended up with her ear to the wall that separated her room from Trickers. And what she heard was incredibly embarrassing.

The sounds were Trickers moans, something that Scissors never expected from him. Her face flushed more when she didn't pull away from the wall.

"Ah.. u-uh... ng.."

W-was he masturbating..?! Scissors thought. She reminded herself that people occasionally get wet dreams, but she knew that Tricker doesn't dream when he sleeps. He only lives in the monochromatic world when he sleeps. Scissors was unable to stop listening to her friends shocking behavior, a side she never saw (or heard) before.

"Tch..! H-how... pathetic of m-me... a-ah..." Scissors almost (almost) smiled at his fitting quote, but then felt extremely sad. 'H-his actions tonight... his masturbating.. it's.. out of sadness..' She couldn't feel but guilty as this was her fault. Trickers groan woke her up from her mind.

"..uh.. S-.. Sciss-orss.."

She breathed in, her face red.

'I need to have Tricker. Now.'

Scissors slid out of her bed, gasping as she felt a wetness near her crotch. She tsks annoyingly, and silently exited her room. She couldn't hear sounds exiting Tricker's room.. which was good? She grumbles, blushing at the thought. Scissors didn't know how to approach this, wether to just walk in like a pervert and attack Tricker, or just knock and possibly panic him.

Even thought she liked the first idea (shamefully) she decided to knock.

"T-Tricker? If you're awake, I-I'd like to talk with you.." She heard rambling on the other side that triggered her to cringe. However she held out, determined to show her trust. Tricker opened the door, his face slightly irritated and sweaty.

"..looks like you went through Hell." Scissors softly mentioned. He only mumbled.

"I... I'm tired. And I thought you were ignoring me."

"A-about that." Scissors grabbed Trickers gaze, and reached for his hand. She catched his attention.

"Scissors, what the hell are yo-" She deepened the stare with her sharp eyes, which shut Tricker up. She softly but tightly gripped his slightly larger hand, and leaned in closer to his shocked face.

"Wha-"

"Shh."

As she leaned forward, Tricker finally analyzed what she was aiming for, and magnetised towards her.

Their lips finally locked, soft, warm. Their tightly gripped hands melted into a more loving interlocked fashion as they passionately kissed. Tricker was unbelievably shocked as to what was happening, but knew he didn't want it to stop.

He brought Scissors into his room, she closed and locked the door behind them. After what felt like an eternity, they disconnected. Scissors pout rivaled with Trickers wide grin.

"I.. heard your moans." Scissors admitted. Trickers face stayed the same.

"So... you were technically peeking on me while it was supposed to be private?" Scissors face reddened.

"I-I-I d-didn't know w-what to do! I heard your voice when I was just coming to apologize..!"

"...you were going to apologize to me?" His face softened.

"Y-yeah!" Scissors gulped. "I ignored you because I was scared.. Scared that you were going to trick me just like the women you manipulate every fucking week." Her face hardened. "But.. I realized... you aren't a monster when you have people you care about." She looked away embarrassed. "I... kinda sorta like you.." Tricker laughed at her, which made her angry at him. He hugged her close, softening her anger.

"Thank you Scissors." She hugged back stubbornly pouting.

Tricker slowly pulled away from her, holding her shoulders. He gently pushed her onto the edge of the bed making her lay down with her legs gracefully hanging off. He surrounded Scissors with his body, his arms on each side while he stood over her. Gently, he licked her neck, making her shiver. His warm tongue grazed her neck more, sucking and nipping at it. Scissors moaned, and grabbed onto Trickers back to bring him closer.

Her arousing noises were more.. euphoric than in Trickers mind. He groaned, and unzipped Scissors jacket with his slender gloved hands. Scissors suprisingly didn't stop him. Tricker was blown back when he saw that she didn't wear a bra.

"..you never wear a bra?" Scissors waved her hands in front of her embarrassed.

"N-n-no..! I- uh, j-just..." She sighed annoyingly. "I d-don't wear one bec-cause my jacket is loose.." Tricker chuckled with a grin on his face.

"You gotta start wearing one Scissors... I don't want another boy stealing you up."

"I-I'm... only interested in you, Tricker." Scissor blushed with an irritated look on her face. Tricker happily responded by nipping at her small breasts. As he did, he slowly took off her boots and ripped stockings, making her gasp.

"A-h, uh.. mm..!"

Tricker reached for her soaking underwear, but before he could, Scissors caught him off guard and flipped them over, making her on top.

"..wha-"

"It's... unfair... for you... to be in control... the entire time.." she huffed, lust showing in her body. He laughed.

"Mm, you sure love seeing my weak side, huh..?"

"...yes I do." And before he could respond, she caressed the bump in his pants. Tricker groaned, the similar groan she heard earlier. Wanting more of his moans, she skillfully ripped off the pants and rubbed his shaft through his underwear. His cheeks turned more red and flustered. This side of him she never saw before was extremely arousing, and she desired more. Scissors bent down to his chest, and took off his jacket and undergarments. Once she did, she went down and bit his nipples, licking and teasing them. Tricker grunted more, tightly gripping her free wrist.

"Tch..! S-scissors..! U-uh.."

Tricker couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Scissors and forcefully threw her onto the bed. He pinned her down with her arms above her.

"You... you're more feisty than I thought milady.." He huffed. Tricker simply removed his black gloves and threw them onto the side table. He pinned back down her arms with one hand, and reached for her underwear, still soaking wet.

"I- k-ky-a..!"

He rubbed the small warm opening, teasing to enter it. Scissors squirmed under his body moaning, gasping. When he suddenly pinched her clitoris, she shocked him by tensing up and her body jumping. He looked at her speechless, drool coming down her mouth.

"Haah..! Haah..- uu.." Scissors didn't expect a move like that. She silently watched as he hastily took off his underwear to see his erection pop up. Her eyes widened. She was scared again, how would that fit inside of her..? Tricker gently took off her underwear and threw it aside.

"Calm down Scissors. You're hesitant." She gulped.

"I.. it's going.. to hurt.."

"It won't if you trust me." She calmed down a bit, breathing slowly.

"I trust you..." Tricker grinned. Scissors held him closed, her shaking fists gripping his back. She felt the head hit her entrance, making her moan. And with that, he slowly slid in her.

Scissors screamed, controlling the volume of her voice. Tears fell down her face as the agonizing pain reached her. Tricker huffed tiredly.

"Hey... sshh.. calm.." He whispered soothing words into her ear, making her blush. Tricker was really kind... despite his arrogant personality. Her grip loosened, allowing him to continue. Even though the blood trickled, they both held on. Tricker was sure to be careful and slow, his huffing increased. He softly wiped away Scissors tears, caringly smiling.

Scissors blushed even more. 'Was he... actually smiling? Not even a smirk or a grin? An actual smile..?' She hugged him tight as he was fully inside her. They both moaned loudly as she pulsed tightly around him. They stayed like that for awhile, huffing in pleasure until Scissors started moving her hips. Tricker gasped.

"..uh?! S-scissors..?"

Her moans proved to him that it was pleasure instead of pain, and he gradually pumped into her.

Their euphoric moans echoed throughout his room, the arousing sound of skin hitting skin. Scissors legs tightened around Trickers body, signalling she's almost at her peak.

"Ah-! Ah..! T-tri-ckerrr..! Uh..!"

"S..Sciss-ors... hng.."

As Tricker and Scissors reached their peak, Tricker pulled her in for a harsh passionate kiss. Scissors gladly kissed back, grabbing his cheeks instinctively. He pulled out quickly and came, groaning Scissors name. Scissors quickly came after, tensing up and holding him tightly.

Tricker lazily laid flat next to her, letting the air cool their sweaty bodies. Scissors then pulled the blanket over them, laying on her side. Tricker turned over to look at her.

"...I didn't know you were that perverted Scissors." She blushed and angrily hit him. He only grinned.

"Shut up.. "

He kissed her forehead and whispered in the dark room.

"I love you Scissors." He heard her huff, clearly embarrassed.

"...I guess I like you.." She mumbled. Tricker laughed.

"That's good enough for me, teddy bear." She pouted shyly, letting her arms embrace him. She snuggled into his warm chest.

She mumbled under her breath so he couldn't hear. "... I guess I love you too.."

**- The Next Morning -**

Scissors woke up by herself in Trickers bed. She looked over to where he was laying down last night, and found her clothes neatly folded. She sighed a sigh of relief, and changed.

She opened his door to find him waiting outside.

"Finally, thought you'd never wake up." Tricker smirked.

"Look, I was tired after... last night." Scissors pouted, her cheeks flushed.

"Seems you're forgetting something." Scissors looked at him confused, then was devastated to realize her teddy bear wasn't with her. She excused herself to her room.

"Yo Tricker!" Reciever and Blue Moon waved from a distance.

"I see you and Scissors aren't ignoring each other anymore." Reciever mentioned. Tricker scoffed.

"She was the one who ignored me, not I." Reciever rolled his eyes.

"Ah, anyway, I gotta meet up with Transmitter, she's going to be livid if I'm late to the cafe." He walked away, but Blue Moon stood back for a little bit.

"By the way Tricker... Black Star heard you two doing.. y'know, and told me. And then I got her first kiss! So I'd like to say... thanks?" He laughed. Tricker was slightly embarrassed, yet confused how Blue Moon was so straightforward, and unclear of details.

"You're welcome?" Blue Moon chuckled some more, and caught up with Reciever. Tricker was left in the hallway, pondering if he should tell Scissors. He sighed and decided against it. She would only become paranoid.

"Ok, I'm back." Scissors showed up in her doorway with her teddy bear. She closed the door behind her and looked at Tricker.

"Anywhere you'd like to go, milady?" She rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get why you call me 'milady', but the park sounds nice."

"Ew, but there's people there."

"When did you become the anti-social?" She hissed.

"Oh no, I'm just scared I'll have to eat some man's dreams because they were flirting with you."

"You're the only 'man' that flirts with me non-stop."

"Aw, you didn't have to add emphasis to the man. I am one, of course." Tricker slyly grinned.

"Psh, please, boy is already a worthy label."

"Ouch, quite the tsundere we have here."

Scissors sighed and took Trickers hand before she stabbed him in the throat. As Tricker is dragged across the floor, he laughs.

"Haha, I love you, loli." She facepalmed, but broke out a shy reply.

"I love you too, shota boy."

**Aaaand that was eet. Wasn't able to add some more humor like I usually do because (lazy)**

**Oh yeh, onto the news on my recent project. **

**I'm currently writing an adventure(?) fanfiction with the great Rin and Len. And seriously, I'm pouring out all the awesome vocaloids into this, such as..**

**Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Oliver, Piko, Rinto, Lenka, Kaiko, Mikuo, and Luki~**

**I know Piko and Oliver are randomly in there, but I love them so much haha. It's going to be one grand awesome thing! **

**But of course, this project will take awhile because... I WILL BE WRITING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER FROM BEGINNING TO END AND THEN GRADUALLY POST THEM OVER TIME. Reason why? I can't keep goals, and I get unmotivated, and then... *never updates* HOLY CRAP RANDOM PEOPLE AT MY DOORSTEP.**

**So please review what you think, and uh, yeah!**

**(I love you guys like srsly)**


End file.
